


Bicycle

by petitepos



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Disaster Gays, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitepos/pseuds/petitepos
Summary: Senku builds a bike and wants Gen to show Chrome how it works. Only problem is: Gen doesn't know how to ride it either.Or: the one where Senku teaches Gen how to ride a bike
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

The villagers of the kingdom of science are all gathered around Senku’s newest invention. Chrome is all over it, twisting and turning everything he can. “What did you say this was called again?” Senku smirks. “It’s a bicycle, or bike for short. Back in the modern era a lot of people owned one, it was a very common way of transporting yourself.” Chrome nods and starts fiddling again, eyes lighting up when he finds out that the metal thing on top of the bike makes a sound when he pulls at another piece that’s sticking out. “That’s a bell, you use it to let someone know you’re behind them, it’s not very useful when we’ve only got one bike but it just didn’t feel right without it.” Gen is standing by Senku’s side, complimenting him on his work. “It looks nothing like an actual bike though.” Senku shrugs. “Once I have the proper materials I’ll make one that’s more similar to the ones we used to have, for now this will have to do.”

Chrome spends the next thirty minutes admiring the bike before he thinks to ask how one actually uses a bike. Senku shoves Gen forwards. “Okay mentalist, let’s show Chrome how it’s done.” To his surprise Gen doesn’t actually get onto the bike and turns towards him again. “Ah, but Senku-chan, wouldn’t it be better if you showed your apprentice?” Senku frowns. “I don’t see why that would be necessary?” The mentalist is walking towards him now, pushing at his lower back to guide him towards the bike. “No Senku-chan, I insist.” Knowing it is pointless to argue with him, Senku gets on the bike and starts explaining to Chrome how everything works. When he looks up again Gen is nowhere to be seen.

That night the three of them are laying in their shared hut. Chrome and Gen are asleep already, but Senku is still thinking. Could it be that Gen doesn’t know how to ride a bike? In the modern era he’d never known anyone who couldn’t cycle, but it’s possible that Gen has simply never learned how to do it, being a professional mentalist from a young age. He softly shakes Gen awake, smiling at the sounds of protest and flapping hands. “Oi, mentalist, you don’t know how to ride a bike do you?” 

Suddenly Gen is wide awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short: I wrote this because my last work was a filthy sengen smut. This is my redemption arc. Hope you enjoy <3


	2. Chapter 2

Asagiri Gen doesn’t know how to ride a bike. His parents weren’t there to teach him, always working. Sure, he’s tried to teach himself when his parents bought him one, but it didn’t really work out. So when Senku builds a bike and wants him to show Chrome how to ride it he politely declines, hoping that the scientist won’t catch on. Sadly, Senku is better at reading people than Gen gives him credit for.

It’s the middle of the night when someone starts shaking him. He waves his hands around in the hope that whoever is bothering him will leave him alone. Then he hears it. “Oi, mentalist, you don’t know how to ride a bike do you?” 

Shit.

If there’s one thing that defines Gen, it’s that he doesn’t like to show people his weaknesses. And though it may seem like it’s not a big deal if he doesn’t know how to ride a bike, it is to him. Everyone knows how to ride a bike, so he should know too. He wants to keep up his perfect facade, especially for Senku. He’s grown quite attached to the scientist, bordering on love. And now he’s been found out.

“Ah, so you’ve found me out Senku-chan.” Gen is pulled on his back by the hand on his shoulder, now face to face with a smiling Senku.  _ He’s actually smiling instead of smirking. _ “It wasn’t that hard, usually you’re always helping me out with stuff”  _ He’s got such a pretty smile. _ “ I couldn’t think of another reason why you’d refuse.”  _ I wish he’d look at me like that all the time _ . “Who would’ve thought the great Asagiri Gen can’t ride a bike?”  _ Only at me _ . 

“Mentalist, you still with me?” Gen realizes he’s just been staring at Senku instead of giving his usual cheeky replies. “Yea, sorry, I was just- just thinking.” They just stare at each other for a while until Senku gets a glint in his eye, the same one he gets when he’s just come up with a new experiment. 

“Gen, I’m gonna teach you how to ride a bike.”


	3. Chapter 3

Senku knows that Gen needs everyone to think that he’s perfect. Both as a mentalist and as a person. That’s one of the reasons why he’s cherishing this moment with Gen staring up at him dreamily, still not really awake. He wants the other to trust him, to see the real him. That’s when it hits him. He wants to help Gen, make sure that he knows how to ride a bike before the rest of the villagers, help him keep up his facade.

“Gen, I’m gonna teach you how to ride a bike.”

The boy underneath him almost chokes on his own breath and starts squirming away from him. “Senku-chan, what are you talking about? Why would you do that?” Senku cages him in between his arms, leaning over him. Wide eyes are staring up at him “If you don’t learn it now the others are ten billion percent going to find out, and you don’t want that to happen right? It’s the most logical solution.” Gen seems to realize what Senku is offering him, if his relaxing body is anything to go by. 

“But Senku-chan, you don’t have time to teach me right?” Senku smiles and shakes his head softly. “I’ll just have to make some time then won’t I? Can’t have my mentalist being unhappy.” The other boy laughs. “Whaaa, so cringy Senku-chan~” Senku puts a knee in his stomach, making Gen cough. “Do you want my help or not?” Gen nods his head, playfully pushing Senku off of him. “Yea, I’d like that.”

It’s the crack of dawn when Senku wakes Gen up again, the two of them carefully sneaking past Chrome, leaving a note to him saying that he’s in charge for the day. Senku takes the bicycle with them as they walk into the woods, towards a clearing he knows is nearby. Gen is mostly silent, Senku attributes it to nerves. 

The sunlight is streaming in bundles through the leaves, illuminating the clearing in the soft morning light. Senku walks to the middle of the glade, motioning for Gen to follow him. He watches with a bemused smile as the other wipes the sleep from his eyes. “Okay mentalist, get on.” Gen swings one leg over the frame and props himself up on the handlebar. “No, on the saddle.” The other pouts and bats his eyelids. “But Senku-chan, I already told you I don’t know how to ride one, I’m just going to fall over.”

“Falling and getting up again mentalist, that’s how you learn.”


	4. Chapter 4

He knew this would happen. For the third time in what can’t have been more than ten minutes Gen sees the world turning upside down as his body hits the ground. Senku just sighs and tells him that he’s making it ten billions times more difficult than it should be. It’s not Gen’s fault really, Senku had just told him to get up and go, and how is he supposed to do that? Gen pick himself up from the ground and throws the other his best pout.

“Senku-chan, I won’t learn anything if you keep standing there making fun of me.” Senku just puts a hand on his hips and throws him his signature smirk. “What, you need me to come over and hold your hand mentalist?” Gen nods. “A little help would be nice, yes.”

It’s not long before Gen realises his mistake. In order to help keep him upright Senku has decided to run along with him, keeping him steady with an arm around his waist. He feels his face heating up. “Ah, Senku-chan, you’re a little-” Senku gives him a squeeze. “Close? Obviously, how else am I going to keep you upright?” If Gen didn’t have an image to keep up, he would’ve squealed. 

The next fifteen minutes go relatively well. Gen doesn’t fall again, and when he finally does Senku is there to break the fall, involuntarily. 

“If I haven’t broken at least three ribs I should count myself lucky.” 


End file.
